


Unaware

by Candycone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Leaving Home, Light Angst, Love Letters, M/M, Oblivious, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycone/pseuds/Candycone
Summary: Harry and Louis are best friends since forever. Some day they start to having sex. Could they do it with emotions? Could they still be friends?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 19





	1. Plot

He opened the door. Louis was standing in front of him, something was clearly wrong. He looked sad, had dark circles and bags underneath his eyes from less sleep. Harry lifts his head and looks into Louis’s eyes. He stepped back so Louis could get inside. Louis did but it was weird, normally they kiss and hug when they come home. They were touchy from the moment they met when they were kids. He went and sat on the couch. Harry came and sat down beside him.

“Babe? What’s wrong?” Louis sighed. “Okay, what are you keeping hidden from me for days, even a month?”

“Not, now.” Harry sighed this time.

“Babe, you have-” he cut by a lap full of Louis and lips against his lips. Harry kissed him immediately but for a minute then he pulled back.

“Hey Lou, are you okay?" Harry looked at Louis’s eyes, his lips were wet and red.

“I need you.” they looked at each other, Louis’s eyes landed on Harry’s lips but didn’t dive in this time, he waited for Harry to make a move this time. Harry almost shivered at those words and watched him for a while. He decided that they can talk later, definitely, they will. 

“H, It’s- I just had- It’s been shit.” Louis mumbled. Harry lifts his head with fingers under his chin. Louis looked like he could cry. Harry brushed his hair out of his eyes. His heart broke. He wanted to wrap his arms around him and never let go. But that wasn’t what Louis wanted apparently. He knows that whenever Louis feels down, sad when he’s not good when he is happy, he always comes to him. They cuddled, talked for hours, watched a movie, or just sat down, lay down together in the candlelight, the same goes for Harry. They were like that since the diapers. They were each other's favourite person. Harry was in love with him forever. So...

They always told each other everything, every thought… But lately, that changed, a little. Louis was hiding something. 

He kissed Louis. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders and played his hair just like how he liked. They know everything about each other by now. Harry lifts him by his thighs and takes him to the bedroom. He laid him down slowly and hovered Louis, they didn’t break the kiss. They didn’t have sex for a month, not that Harry counts. This was different, felt different. They didn’t laugh or play around like they usually do, they just kissed and touched each other. And this felt more intimate than ever. 

They start to have sex last year, in their second year of university. And cliche is that they were each other’s first. Everybody thought that they were together, even their families. So they said ‘fuck it’ one time;

_ “-I mean, no one comes near us. You know, everybody I met already knows us or already sees us and thinks that ‘we are a good couple.’. We’ve never been with anyone besides a couple dates. I know I said I want to wait but... I don’t want that anymore.” Louis downed another shot. Harry frowned. He didn’t want anyone near them. He just wanted Louis. He took a sip from his drink. _

_ “So, what do you wanna do? You’re gonna go get it yourself?” Louis looked at him. _

_ “Why can’t we?” he said slowly. Harry swallowed dry. _

_ “I mean of course you can, there is nothing wrong with that. If you found someone you like-” Louis was drinking his pint and shaking his head to cut him off which Harry was thankful for. _

_ “No, I mean why can’t we. You’re my best friend, I love you and you’re attractive as hell but more importantly, I trust you. And I hope you trust me too. And we know each other like pff. And we’re best friends. So if you’re up for it,” he shrugged. Harry was stunned, he drank too much.  _

_ “You drunk too much.” he looked at Louis skeptically.  _

_ “No, I didn’t. I’m not even tipsy. I’m serious, H. I’m up for it, If you are.” he pushed his fringe back and rested his hand under his chin and elbow on the table. And looking directly at him. _

_ “Okay.” he couldn’t say no, he can’t. Louis’s eyes light up for some reason. _

_ “Okay?” Louis straightened up, at the same time Harry slid down on the chair. _

_ “Yeah, okay.” Harry bites down his bottom lip.  _

_ “So, is kissing okay? And are we gonna have sex or just stuff?” Louis was always talking about what came to his mind to everyone except a couple of topics. With Harry, that includes all topics. Except one that he didn’t and can’t know.  _

_ Harry choked on his drink. Louis giggled. _

_ “Hey, talking is good. We need to be open about what we want.” well Harry can be open. _

_ “I wanna take you home.” Louis stopped mid chewing the chips. Like he didn’t expect Harry to be bold like this. Louis chewed and swallowed.  _

_ “Yeah? You're taking me home nearly every night, babe.” Louis smirked and they leaned to each other over the table towards each other.  _

_ “I wanna take you to my bed. And,”. _

_ “And?” they were already in the mood. They both panicked inside cause how? Suddenly they are flirting with each other and they know this will be different from the other times. But they want this. The idiots didn’t know; two of them were in love with the other one. They didn’t want anyone because they had each other. But neither of them say anything about what they felt. Another cliche. Two best friends, in love with each other. And it wasn't even funny anymore. _

_ Harry was about to say something but then closed his mouth. He brushed his hand through his hair.  _

_ “It won’t affect our friendship, right?” _

_ “Of course it won’t, Harry. Nothing will.” they looked at each other. Harry got up to cover the tab. Louis took a deep breath. What did he do? He couldn’t tell his best friend that he loved him so he offered casual sex. Maybe this way Harry can see that he is good for him, that they are fit with each other. That’s so pathetic, Louis thought. _

_ He sensed that Harry was behind him. Louis got up and smiled at Harry. So they were doing this. For real. Harry took Louis’s hand into his and led the way to their home.  _

  
  


_ "You sure?" Harry asked Louis while sitting on the sofa beside each other.  _

_ "Yes, you?" he petted Louis’s cheeks and his eyes traveled Louis's whole face. And they kissed. It wasn't just kissing, for Louis. He felt different but safe. The kiss slowly turned filthy with tasting each other's mouths. It was everything they wanted for years. But they didn't belong to each other as they wanted to.  _

_ Harry pulled Louis on to his lap by his hips. Louis got the hint and straddled him. They kissed like that for a while with hunger and want. Louis grinds his hips towards Harry instinctively. They moaned while kissing. Harry got up with him and went to his bedroom. He laid Louis down while kissing him still.  _

_ "God, these sounds you made. It's driving me crazy." Louis moaned louder to that and Harry used this opportunity to lick inside his mouth. Louis moved from him and looked at him while playing with the button of his top.  _

_ "Can I?" they were panting and looking at each other with dark eyes.  _

_ "You can do whatever you want." he said. Louis popped the first button, Harry covered his hands with his own. "We can wait, you know." _

_ "I don't want to." Harry looked at him with blown pupils. "Hazza, please." _

_ "Fuck, yeah. Okay." he tugged his t-shirt and took it off. They started kissing again. Louis opened his other buttons and pushed over his shoulders, throwing it to the ground. Harry was still in between his legs and he kissed his jaw and neck. Louis gave him a better angle with a head thrown back. He got lost in kissing Louis.  _

_ Louis had enough cause it became so hot. He moved Harry to his back with his thighs and took him by surprise. And they laughed. He straddles Harry again, sitting on his thighs. Harry gasped and placed his hand on Louis’s thighs and moved up and down. Louis leaned down and kissed him again, moved on to his perfect jaw, and after that, Louis sucked his pulse point to give him a love bite. Harry cupped his ass and squeezed it with his giant hands. Louis smiled against his skin and kissed the same love bite again. Harry moaned as a response. He froze. Louis was kissing his collarbones. _

_ "What? What's wrong?" Louis looked up to him.  _

_ "I don't have anything. I didn't think-"  _

_ "Umm…" Louis looked down.  _

_ "We can do it later, it's okay babe." _

_ "Ihaveeverthing." he mumbled.  _

_ "What's that?" Harry looks at him with amusement. He closed his eyes tightly. _

_ "I have everything." Louis leaned to the nightstand still on top of him. He followed Louis’s motions and seated his hands on his hips. Louis got the condom and the lube from the nightstand and placed them down beside him.  _

_ "You have- Have you been planning this today?" Louis looked down again while biting his lip.  _

_ "Maybe." he huffed. Harry watched him. _

_ "With me or?"  _

_ "YOU. With you." he laid Louis down again with one motion.  _

_ "What am I going to do with you?" he kissed and licked Louis’s neck and collarbones. _

_ "Whatever you want." Louis sighed contentedly, Harry groaned and kissed him harder.  _

_ "You're too good. So good, baby." Louis shivered and moaned. It wasn't the first time he called him baby but you know... The situation. _

_ "You like that?" _

_ "Yes." they start kissing again and strip one another. He saw him shirtless and they saw each other with a towel wrapped around them after the shower of course but naked that was new for both of them. _

_ "You're gorgeous. So beautiful, so sexy." Harry kissed his nipples and then licked and bit gently. He touched, licked, kissed, tasted wherever he could. _

_ "Haz," _

_ "What, baby?" _

_ "It's- Do something." _

_ "What do you want, love?" he was still doing that, drawing Louis crazy. _

_ "I- ahh don't know." he looked at Louis from above his belly. Louis’ cock was hard and pink just under Harry. _

_ "Hey, talking is good. We need to be open about what we want." Louis looked at him and saw him smirking. He glared at him. _

_ "Are you going to do something or should I go and find someone else?" Harry’s eyes flashed and hovered him. _

_ "You can't go anywhere." Both of them were already hard and felt like they were going to explode. Harry was going to kiss Louis but he was looking somewhere, he was looking between them. Harry followed his gaze. They were dripping pre-come on his belly. It was like a little pool. And, _

_ "Shit." he was hardly containing himself from rocking down to him. And, it was really hard. Imagine your childhood love, first love laying underneath you, and taking whatever you're giving. Yeah, it was hard. _

_ "Can I-" Louis’s voice was low. "Can I touch you?" they look at each other’s eyes. _

_ "I can. To both of us, if you want? But not for long or I'll come." he put his head on Louis’s shoulder and he was ashamed because that was true, Louis didn't even touch him there. Just shoulders, arms, neck, hair, and torso. Louis giggled. _

_ "Me too, babe we’re both virgins. Remember?" Louis took his head with both hands and lifted it so they could kiss while giggling. It was the most loving kiss they felt. "Come on, took us in your giant hand, you big oaf."  _

_ “Heeey.” Harry pouted while trying not to laugh. They looked at each other and smiled. Shouldn't they be nervous? Harry slowly took them both inside his hand. They moaned in sync at the contact. Precome was a huge help to the strokes. _

_ "I don't want to come yet. Do you still want it? Can we?" Harry said. _

_ "Yes, yes. Harry, please. Please do something." he looked into Louis’s eyes and kissed his nose. He took the lube. _

_ “I’m going to open you up. Is that okay?” _

_ “Yes, yes. Hazza, come on.” _


	2. Mistake

_ "I got you, love." Harry took his time to kiss him, what felt like forever. Harry took the lube and squeezed some of it to his fingers. He focused on opening Louis while kissing him. _

_ “Hazza, pleasee.” Louis moaned. Harry placed the condom and lubed himself up. Louis didn't even notice when Harry placed the condom. Harry took his cock and guided it to Louis’s entry. They both moaned at the feeling. He continued to push inside with slow motions. When he bottomed they were both panting. His face was buried into Louis’s neck and Louis was hugging him to keep them close with his arms and thighs. _

_ "You okay?" Harry mumbled into his neck. His voice was raspy and way lower than normal. Louis shivered and started playing with his wild curly hair. _

_ "Fuck, just give me a minute." Harry starts kissing his neck and giving him a love bite. Louis wanted to stay like this, with Harry inside of him. Forever. Somehow he felt complete. It was a wild and unrealistic thought.  _

_ "You can move." Harry pulled his hip back and kissed Louis with an open mouth. He thrust back in little before pulling almost fully then pushed all the way in again and that made Louis scream and moan at the same time.  _

_ "You're so tight. Fuck. You're amazing." Louis rocked back instinctively to meet Harry’s thrusts. Harry can see that Louis was trying to keep it quiet but he failed with Harry’s every thrust. "Don't try to be quiet. I want to hear you." Harry mumbled into his mouth, rocking in deep and hard.  _

_ "F-Fuck, Lou." Louis’s fingernails digging into his back. He was sure that Louis made marks. Louis dragged his hands until he could feel Harry’s ass so he could feel it strain with every hard thrust. The bed frame was creaking and they both were breathing too hard. He was holding on to Louis’s hips which Louis was sure that there would be bruises from his fingertips. He thought he could admire them later. Maybe this was a bad idea. How can Louis be around him from now on if he found someone? _

_ "I-I know." said Louis. Their hips started to lose their rhythm even more as he nuzzled into Louis's cheek. He felt tears and at first didn't understand that they were coming from who. He was scared to hurt him but he was moaning and those voices were sweet melodies to his ears. _

_ He licked Louis’s tear _ _ s. Louis could laugh if they were in a different situation. But he did it anyway. He let a breathless giggle and Harry giggled back, that vibration they created made both of them moan and cry out into each other's mouth. They come at the same time. Louis came untouched and he could feel Harry was coming inside the condom. He wondered what it would feel like if there wasn't any condom, feel him bare? That thought made him moan a little and Harry’s gentle rocking didn't help. While they were coming down they kissed lazily. Harry started to pull out but Louis caged him with his thighs and arms. _

_ "Stay for a little, please." Louis’s cheeks were already pink so he didn't care about getting pink. Harry kissed his forehead and his nose. _

_ "As long as you want." Louis let out a few more tears. "Did I hurt you?" Louis kissed his nose. _

_ "No, not at all. I’m overwhelmed but good overwhelmed." what's done is done. Louis didn't regret it but what will happen when Harry finds someone? Louis knows everything about him now. He will be broken. He unties his thighs and arms so Harry can move. Harry looked at him and kissed his lips sweetly. Louis smiled into the kiss. Harry pulled out carefully and went to the bathroom to take care of the condom. _

_ Louis didn't know what to do. So he stayed in the same position. Should he go to his room or stay here? He didn't know what Harry would want. Before he could choose what he would do Harry came into the room. He was... stunning.  _

_ "Like what you saw?" he smirked while walking towards the bed with a washcloth in hand. He cleaned Louis carefully then tossed the washcloth to the floor. _

_ "Yeah, I do." Louis bites his bottom lip and they smile at each other. Harry lay down on the bed.  _

_ "Come on cuddle time." so Harry wants him in his bed. Louis let a breath he didn't that he was holding. Harry moved on the bed and he opened his arms. Louis smiled to himself and laid down to his chest. They wrapped their arms around each other. Louis felt kisses on top of his head. His heart was breaking already, how can he survive from this? Like Harry heard what he's been thinking, Harry, pulled him to himself tightly. It was so comfortable. Maybe Louis big made a mistake. _

-NOW-

"What if he finds you?" Liam said he was trying to change Louis’s mind. 

"He can't." Louis was trying to fold his clothes and made the suitcases. He asked Liam to come cause It’ll be easy to pack everything. But he didn’t want  _ this _ .

"How do you know?" Louis huffed and turned to Liam who was sitting on the bed.

"I'm not telling you guys where I go. And school won't tell anyone where I go. So... He can't." Louis turned to his job.

"You're not going to talk to us too?" Liam looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, Li. I don't know. I need some time, I think."

"But what if he finds you though?"

"It doesn't matter, Li. I'll go anyway. We want different things and I can't do it anymore. And it's eating me knowing I did this whole mess by myself."

"Sex happens with two people you know." he only told Liam cause he told Louis that he saw them kissing.

"I know that but I offered him. Anyway, It doesn't matter. I initiated it. So I'm paying the price." 

"Even when you started it he could've stopped you, he could've-" 

"Li, shut up and keep folding.  _ Please _ ."

"Maybe If you'd talk to him, it would be different. You can't know that. I know it's hard that-" 

"Go or shut up and keep folding." Louis glared at him.

"Okay, okay. Message received." they got into the work. And get everything in line. Louis had to go before Harry came home. He needs to go. 

  
  
  


"Okay, so everything is done except for the books but I’ll manage them. Thank you for helping me."

"I'll miss you. We’ll miss you. I wish everything will be different. I wish-"

"Yeah, me too."

" _ I wish  _ you weren't stubborn this much." Louis huffed and hugged him.

"I love you too, Li."

"I love you. I hope you'll come back soon" Louis let a wet laugh. They parted.

"Yeah, we'll see."

"I know,"  _ you're not coming back.  _ Louis understands what Liam's thinking. Louis smiled at him sadly. They hugged again and Liam left. Louis begged him not to tell anyone especially Harry that he is going now. Without a goodbye he was leaving Harry, leaving his home.

  
  
  


_ They were at the bar. Louis took Liam with him because he was tired of Liam moping about Zayn. He was going to make them talk. They were drinking and dancing with all of their friends. But his eyes were on Harry. He was looking like a Greek God. Louis was going to faint. But he got an important mission.  _

_ “I’ll go see Liam, I need to talk to him.” he yelled at Harry so he could hear him in this loud music. His smile fell but nodded his head so Louis didn't think anything of it. He found Liam sitting in their booth and watching Zayn’s dance. _

_ “Ohh my goddd, you're killing meee.” he yelled. Louis pulled him against his protests. And went near Zayn who happened to be beside Harry now. The weird thing is they were talking, on the dance floor. He turned and looked at Liam. _

_ “You need to blend in, you know. Dance, more importantly, talk with him.” he was moving with the rhythm. Louis recognized the song as Anne Marie-Boy. He smirked and he looked at Zayn and Harry, they were looking but turned their heads when they saw Louis looking. Good. He turned to Liam and started to mimic the lyrics and dance with the rhythm. Song was on the second verse. Perfect.  _

**_See you looking at me_ ** _ He points to Liam and then himself. _

**_It's kinda like you're checkin' my clothes_ ** _ He took his bottom’s collar and shook them little.  _

**_Don't care what's underneath_ ** _ He shook both pointed fingers and then dragged his hands on his torso. _

**_Just wanna know where I got them from, hmm_ ** _ Louis came near him then wrapped his arms around his neck. Louis tilted his chin when Anne Marie and he said hmm. Their lips got close. Louis knows that it’s looking like a sexy dance but well. _

**_Mistook that look, I should've known it was all too good_ ** _ Louis pointed to Liam’s eyes and then shook his head. _

**_To be true, me and you, oh were a fool_ ** _ He smiled and pointed at himself and then Liam again then waved his hand in front of them. Louis laughed at Liam's face, cause he couldn't hold back anymore. _

**_Are you into me boy or are you into someone else?_ ** _ Louis gets out of his personal place again and he points himself with two fingers then around themself. _

**_Like maybe that boy, cause you know I never can tell, ooh boy_ ** _ He was going to point Zayn when the part ‘Like maybe that boy’ but Liam took his two pointer fingers in his hand. He pressed their hands to his chest and mouth Stop to Louis. Louis shook his head when the part ‘ohh boy’. _

**_I really wanna be your girl so I gotta know know know know_ ** _ Louis couldn’t stop giggling from this point.  _

**_Cause you’re hanging around with him bare_ ** _ “You’d want that don’t you?” Louis yelled over the music and, _

_ Liam, oh man. His cheeks were red. Louis smiled at him sweetly and then took his hand to go near the other couple who was watching them the entire time. Harry was… looking weird. Actually, Harry didn't look at him. Louis shook his head then pulled Harry to himself then literally threw Liam to Zayn. Zayn caught him and they talked then left. _

_ “Finally,” Louis yelled over the music, and air fist-bumped. Harry was looking at him confused. Louis pulled him by his hand again to somewhere quieter. They went outside. _

_ “Hey, everything is okay?” Louis asked. Harry looked at him and smiled a little. _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ “Sorry if I interrupted you guys but I had enough, H. All I heard is ‘Zayn this.’, ‘Zayn that.’. I know Zayn likes him too, so I had to make them talk.” he looked at Louis with… relief?  _

_ “So what was the song about and dance?” he laughed. _

_ “Ahh, that was amazing. Didn’t you listen to the song? Maybe I shouldn't have called myself a girl but, eh. I was just teasing him and he got red cheeks.” he mocked a sad face and pouted at Harry. “Why did you get jealous?” Louis smirked.  _

_ “I didn’t know he was into Zayn.” Harry huffed and ran his fingers through his hair. _

_ “Soo, you got jealous.” Louis got into his personal space and Harry hugged tightly his waist. It was the best feeling in the world Louis could swear. Louis hummed and closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Harry’s chin. Harry kissed the top of his head. _

_ “I’ll always get jealous when the topic is you.” Louis smiled to himself. Harry hugged him for a little while then kissed him. After a couple of minutes, they parted and he whispered in his ear. _

  
_ “Take me home, babe.”  _ and they had amazing sex like always. Louis sighed at the memory, that was the night Liam saw them kissing outside of that bar. Liam told Louis when they got class together. Asking If they are together so he told everything to Liam. And Liam didn’t tell anyone which he was grateful for.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, thank you for reading it. If I made a mistake I'm sorry, English is not my mother language. I wrote this to get rid of the stress I've been into because of school. This is my first fic so If you can leave comments about how was the writing or the story it will be helpful. 
> 
> xxxx :)

“Hey, love. I thought you left for getting breakfast.” Zayn pouted. He rudely woke up by Harry and listened to him about Louis’s leaving for like an hour. Harry was at work all day today and he didn’t understand how he managed to talk for an hour.

“Uhh, I thought you'd be sleeping until afternoon since you don’t have class.” Liam didn’t expect that. How can he tell him now? “I- Ummm I went for a walk.” he was sweating now.

“You're not wearing your ‘workout clothes’. Babe, is everything okay?” Zayn came near Liam and he stepped back. That was odd. “Okay, something’s definitely wrong. Is it me? Babe, I thought we were good. That sex was-”

“No, No. We’re good. Nothing’s wrong. I just wanted some air.” Liam quickly kissed Zayn and went to his wardrobe to change his clothes. He can keep a secret but his friend is making a mistake. But he promised he won't tell so it's not an easy decision.

"It's about Louis. What happened?" Zayn knows that Louis is leaving thanks to Harry but something doesn't go right. 

"Uhh, he is leaving." Liam was thinking every word he was saying. Zayn was positive right now. 

"I thought you'll be happy for him." he baits him.

"Happy? He is making a mistake." that's it, Zayn was right.

"Maybe Harry will convince him. You know they had a dream, they won’t be apart from each other until they’re old yadda yadda yadda." Zayn came and wrapped his arm around his waist. Liam snorted.

"If he had a chance." Liam murmured. Zayn was kissing his neck slowly.

"Why? He'll talk with Louis before he'll go." Liam got out of his hold and went to the bathroom while shaking his head. "Babe, come on. I love him and don't want to lose my friend too, but that's not going to happen. Harry won't let him. You know this."

"Louis knows that too and that's why he is leaving before Harry has the chance!" Liam yelled and he stilled. "Don't tell Harry, Louis’ll kill me." Zayn had enough cause of these children they're ruining each other.

"If he had a chance! The idiots are dying for each other! Louis can throw you at me at the bar all those months ago because he had enough of us moping but Louis doesn't do it for himself!? Then I'm going to do it for them." Zayn took his phone.

**Harry, go home.**

**_I'm at work. I can't._ **

**_Why?_ **

**_Is Louis okay? He said we’ll talk today when I’m done at work._ **

**He is leaving before you can have the chance to talk. Go. Home.**

No answer. Good. He looked at Liam and grinned.

"Louis is going to kill me." Liam huffed, came and hugged Zayn. "At least I had a good life. Thank you for being with me for my last hours or days." 

"Oh, love. I love you. But you're such a drama queen." he kissed the top of his head.

"Heeeeyyy." he whined. Liam was already in only pants. Zayn looked at Liam and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shower sex?"

"We don't know what will happen to our friends and you are thinking about sex?" Zayn kissed Liam's nose.

"Of course. They will be fine." he starts leading Liam to the bathroom while kissing his neck.

"God, you're insufferable." they arrived at the bathroom and got rid of their clothes which means only their pants. 

"You love it." Zayn sang while they got into the shower.

"I love  _ you _ , you idiot."

"Babe, you and you're sweet talk. Hmm, tell me more." they start to kiss.

"I hope they'll be okay." a couple of minutes later Liam said. Zayn kissed his forehead.

"They will. They always will." he kissed his jaw and slowly went down. "So, what do you say? Let's spend our remaining time efficiently before you die." he kissed and nibbled at Liam's nipples.

"I hate you." Liam let a broken moan.

"Back to sweet talk. Yes, baby." they looked at each other and laughed. Everything will be okay.

  
  
  


One hour after Liam left, Louis nearly packed everything and he wrote a note for Harry and his eyes got puffy. Suddenly the door banged at the door and Louis jumped where he was sitting on the living room floor, getting his books. Angry looking Harry came into the room.  _ That little shit, Liam. I’ll kill him. If I don’t get killed. Shit.  _ They looked at each other. Harry was panting like he ran all the way here. Louis froze.  _ Shit. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. The note.  _ He got up and went to the dinner table. Harry watched him and noticed the paper.  _ NO, no this can’t happen. NO.  _ He took the paper Louis swore under his breath.  _ Fuck. _

“Harry-” Harry paused him.

“What is this? Did you leave me a note? You’re going to leave before even saying goodbye? You lied to me!?” he came and stood in front of Louis, there was the golden flame. “You were going to leave with a piece of paper behind?! Like it’s nothing?! Like we’re nothing?! Like I'm nothing?!” 

“Harry, I-” he showed the paper to Louis.

“Read it.” Harry said with a cold tone. Louis was crying, the tears were falling silently.

“I- What?” Louis tried to send back the tears but no luck. He saw Harry angry but this was something else. And he didn’t see Harry angry towards himself.

“Read. It.” He waved the note to Louis again. “At least you can tell them to my face. Whatever the bullshit excuse you wrote.” he left a humorless laugh. “Where is the bold boy?” Louis fish mouth to him. Harry took off his tie and coat and opened up a couple of buttons of his shirt with a frustrated expression. And sit down on the couch. Waiting for Louis to read like it’s a school show. Louis tried to contain his heart. He took a couple of deep breaths and started reading without looking at Harry. His voice was shaking when he started.

  
  


_**Dearest Harry,** _

_**There is so much that we shared. You are my favorite person. My safe space, my home... But I should begin by saying I'm sorry, for saying that nothing will change our friendship. I'm sorry that I lied to you for the first time in my whole life. I’m sorry that I said the thing I started won’t be affecting our relationship. And for my second lie, I'm sorry that I said I'll see you and we will talk when you get home. I just couldn't do it face to face. It's so hard. I guess I'm not that bold like you thought.** _

_**You mean so much to me I can't even explain. But I know, you know some of it. I love you with my everything. I have to do this for myself and you. I'm not happy anymore. I know you can see it too even though I keep trying not to show it to you. I'm tired and I can't do it anymore. And I know I'm upsetting you too. I'm sorry for that too.** _

_**You're too good, too precious, too kind, too generous... You are just too much, Haz. You have to give yourself a little more credit for the way you are. You deserve the whole world, Harry. I'm so lucky that I lived my life with you. You're probably thinking that I left you but I didn't. Maybe one day you'll understand why. I'm sorry that I ruined everything.** _

_**I left all of your clothes and your accessories that I have. And your gifts. That necklace you gave me on my birthday too. I can't take them Hazza, I'm sorry for that too. They remind me so much of you. I'm positive that I will never forget you and I promise you that but I know they will only give me more pain.** _

_**Your eyes are really changing colors, did you know that? I don't know If you'll believe me but when you're angry I swear I can see little gold in them. They are like little gold flames. When you're happy they shine so bright and they become forest green. They are aquamarine green in the sunlight. In the dusk, they are jade green. In bed, they are emerald green. I spend all my time with you memorizing your smile, the color of your eyes, the way your lips move when you smile, and the way they move against mine. I adore you Hazza, that's why I had to leave. Thank you for everything. Thank you for being you. Thank you for being my best friend in good and bad.** _

_**I'm nervous as hell about this new school, I hope it'll work well. And I'm sorry I broke our dream about university and life. And I'm sorry but I can't tell you where I am going. Please be happy, Harry. Let love into your heart. I hope you find someone who treasures you and treats you with the love and adoration you surely deserve. I’m sorry that I won’t be there to see it like we planned but honestly I don’t want to.** _

_**All my love and unfortunately my heart too.** _

_**Always Yours; Louis xxxx** _

  
  


Louis let a shaking breath. He was fully crying and shaking. He didn’t look at Harry, he closed his eyes.

“Do you love me?” Harry asked, Louis didn’t open his eyes. He gulped.

“Of course.”

“No. Are you in love with me?” the voice was closer. Louis opened his eyes and few tears got their freedom. They were toe to toe.

“Yes.” he swallowed. “I’m in love with you.”

“That’s why you were a zombie for a month?” Louis lowered his eyes. “That’s why you didn’t tell me you're leaving and don’t want me to convince you to stay?” These were questions but he was telling them with confidence. “That’s why you suggest casual sex?” Louis's eyes snapped up to Harry and closed them.  _ This can’t be happening. This conversation should not have happened.  _ Louis stepped back. But he felt pulled by his waist. It was Harry. “You thought you were just my best friend.”  _ He is torturing me. _ “How could you think such a thing?”  _ Why is he doing this to me?  _ “I know you’re clever but you’re stupid sometimes.”  _ I know he doesn’t want me-  _ “I want you, you idiot.” he answered Louis like Harry knows what he is thinking. “I’m in love with you.” Louis’s eyes snapped open again and found Harry’s.  _ What? _

“What?” Harry lifted him by his thighs and Louis wrapped his legs around him like it was muscle memory. He went to the couch and sat down with Louis on his lap.

“I love you. I only want you.” he pecked Louis’s nose. “Now, can you tell me why you were leaving? And leaving a love letter?” his anger seemed to fly out of the window. Louis was still in shock.

“I-” Louis searched the words. His mind was blank. He starts talking and tells Harry everything. Even his silly idea. “I was in love with you for as long as I know you. Which that’s equal to the time I know me.” Harry snorted and started rubbing his sides. “Then we had a few dates with the people we liked. I thought I could have them so I won’t be in love with my best friend. But then I figured that never will happen that I didn’t want anyone besides you.” He stayed silent. “Then we came here and everyone thought that we’re together. Back home everyone got used to us. After a while, I thought If we had sex you could maybe fall for me too.” Louis hides behind his hands. 

“No, baby,” he kissed Louis's hands. “Please continue.” Louis huffed.

“Then, I couldn’t do it anymore. What would happen to me If you had someone else?” Harry patiently waited for him to continue. “If you find someone else and he will be your everything?” Louis mumbled to himself more than Harry.

“You are my everything.” Louis started to cry so maybe he didn’t even stop. “I love you. I fell for you when we met. You are wonderful, how can I not? And you didn’t ruin anything. We were just scared and maybe a little stupid.” they laughed while looking at each other. “You’re not going right?” Harry suddenly felt fear.

“No, If you have me.”

“I’ll never leave you, What are you talking about?” Harry turned to himself again. A 7-year-old boy. He hugged Louis and buried his head into Louis’s chest making himself small which was impossible.

“I have to unpack. I have to cancel everything. Plane ticket, hotel reservation... God, I have to talk with the school.”

“You do them and I’ll make an early dinner or late lunch. I’m starving.” Harry placed him on the couch and started walking toward the kitchen. Louis looked at him with wide eyes. 

“I know they say marriage kills love but that was fast.” he huffed, a little annoyed. Harry didn’t even kiss him, okay? Harry came and leaned in so they could be eye to eye.

“You have to thank Zayn and probably Liam too. That I caught you at home.” Louis said  _ That little shit  _ under his breath. “If I were you I would think for myself. And you have to cancel everything as you said. So I’m going to make something we can eat. If I’ll kiss you know I won’t stop cause you almost left me-” Louis was going to talk but Harry silenced him. “and for that you deserve punishment.” his voice was sooo deep. It sends shivers down to Louis’s spine. His breathing stepped up. “Good, you’re excited about your punishment.” Harry touched his shoulder and after giving a little hard squeeze he walked to the kitchen. 

They were in love and they were going to have so much fun. :)

  
  


-FIN-


End file.
